


The Mozarts

by momilin0228



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momilin0228/pseuds/momilin0228
Relationships: Leopold Mozart/Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart
Kudos: 1





	The Mozarts

【The Mozarts】  
*法札_札特父子  
*悖德注意

當Leopold終於從酒館深處，挖出他廝混在女人堆裡，幾乎爛醉如泥的小兒子時，月亮已高懸頭頂，清冷地照著窗外空無一人的街道。

Leopold邁開腿、跨過傾倒得七零八落的椅凳，從背後一把捉起Wolfgang的手腕，引起一陣女孩們的尖銳驚呼。

醉醺醺的青年回過頭半瞇著眼，上下打量著來人，兩人劍拔弩張地對視著，視線幾乎在空氣中激出火花。

終於，在Leopold的耐心幾乎被耗盡前，Wolfgang輕輕眨了眨眼，纖長睫毛閃動，認出了眼前人。

「Père？」青年的語尾上勾，眉眼彎成柔順弧度，對著父親揚起了嬌縱的笑容，Leopold的呼吸不禁一滯，積攢了整晚的怒火一下子就被澆熄，散成數不清的灰燼，帶著微微餘溫熨燙著年長男人起伏的心思。

Wolfgang按下Leopold的手，踮起腳尖、扶上父親的厚實肩頭，親暱地來回予以頰側相碰，青年因酒意而泛起紅潤的臉蛋，軟呼呼地暈著一層薄薄熱氣，Leopold歛下眼眸，把到了嘴邊的斥責吞了回去，化為一聲幾不可聞的嘆息。

「女孩們，我得跟我父親回去啦！下次再繼續？」Wolfgang回過頭，連送了數個飛吻，再拿了杯顯然混了一大堆亂七八糟東西的酒，趁Leopold來不及阻止前一口灌乾。

青年重新轉向Leopold，笑得傻氣，甚至對著父親噎了個酒嗝，Leopold額際的青筋突突跳著，他得用盡全力，才忍住不在大庭廣眾下大發雷霆。

Leopold深深吸了口氣，強硬地拽住Wolfgang的手腕，半拖著青年跌跌撞撞地出了酒館。

Wolfgang被迫隨著父親的腳步踉蹌前行，父親帶著他彎進一條狹小巷弄時，他突然一個使力，掙脫了父親的桎梏，揚起驕傲的頭顱，隨著翻飛的右手行了個華麗無比的禮。

「Wolfgang•Amadeus•Mozart，為您效勞――您能制約我的生活，卻不能關押我的心思！」出口的話語帶著張狂的絢麗，青年的髮絲飛揚，顯然又陷入更深一層的醉意，連現在站在他面前的是誰都認不得了，否則哪敢放肆至此。

Leopold捏起小兒子的下頜，青年被迫抬起頭來，皺眉咬著牙扭動試圖掙脫，他顯然把眼前人當作那位令人厭煩卻又不得不聽從的雇主，嘴裡劈裡啪啦地冒出一連串不堪入耳的詞語。

Leopold的理智一瞬間斷了線，他低頭用力堵上孩子的唇，成功阻止了污言穢語繼續從那雙形狀美好的唇溢出，Wolfgang一下子噤了聲。

他停止掙扎、呆愣愣地任由父親啃噬他的雙唇，瞪大雙眼，他用本能緩慢地認出，眼前正用雙手捧住他的頭，把舌探入他口中侵擾的人，正是他最敬愛的父親，他最求之不得的存在。

Wolfgang眨了眨眼，覺得整個腦袋都變得暈乎乎的，不曉得是酒意上了頭，還是被父親靈活的舌尖攪弄成一團漿糊。

眼淚忽地就掉了下來，在月光下晶瑩得猶如珍珠，濕意滲過Leopold的指尖，他睜開眼，看見孩子的眼睛張得大大的，不可置信地望向他，淚珠不斷地從眼眶撲簌簌地滑落，也不曉得哭了多久。

Leopold的心倏地一疼，是他做錯了嗎？他移開唇瓣，在兩人之間牽出了細細銀絲。

輕柔地抹去孩子的淚，他的指腹帶著長年拉琴磨出的薄繭，滑過青年軟嫩面頰時，粗糙觸感惹得Wolfgang一陣輕顫。

「Papa？」Wolfgang遲疑地出聲，嗓音透著沙啞。

「是我。」Leopold低低地回應，與Wolfgang額際相抵，而後輕輕吻去孩子頰上的淚。

「我想母親了……」Wolfgang哽咽地低訴著，酒精讓他忍不住傾訴深埋已久的話語，言詞透著無以復加的自責，是他沒照顧好母親，明明父親才是最愛母親的人，他卻……。

甚至來不及讓父親見母親最後一面，瞧瞧他都做了些什麼？擅自妄為、好高騖遠，空有才能卻什麼也做不到，甚至來不及讓母親看病。

Wolfgang又想起那天，看著父親站在母親的墳前，向來厚實的身影忽然顯得佝僂。

「父親，原諒我……」他無措地掉著淚，平時不敢說出口的話，此刻伴著醉意全都傾瀉而出。

Leopold靜靜聽著Wolfgang的告解，即使表面平靜無波，孩子的一字一句仍叩著他的心房。

「好了……我們回家。」他抬起手，輕輕捋順孩子的髮絲。

「回家？」Wolfgang淚眼矇矓地抬起頭。

「對，回家。」

他把脆弱的孩子攬進懷裡，罩在斗篷裡頭，縱然也心如碎片，仍是他最厚實的臂膀，他哄著哭得一抽一噠的Wolfgang一步步朝家的方望回走。

「Wolfgang！」醉醺醺的青年砰地一聲撞開家門就往裡頭衝去，Leopold不禁對著他的背影喊出聲。

Leopold卡上門，匆匆追著孩子的步伐，只見Wolfgang正趴在窗沿，不住地往外嘔著一晚上吞下肚的亂七八糟，他頓了頓腳步，回身向外走去。

「起來，擦擦臉。」Leopold端著盆水重新回到孩子身邊，Wolfgang扶著窗沿，輕喘著氣抬頭，眼睛紅得像隻可憐的小兔子，整張臉因為不舒服幾乎要皺成一團。

「Papa……」Wolfgang嚅囁地開口喊了他，小心翼翼地彷彿做錯事的孩子，Leopold拿起手帕、沾了水，輕輕拭過青年的臉，冷水凍得Wolfgang忍不住一個激靈地閉起眼。

Leopold順著孩子的面頰擦過，柔軟布料上的水分滯留肌膚，在月色下微微泛著光，Wolfgang的雙眼緊閉，纖長睫毛止不住地閃動，Leopold將孩子折騰了一晚上，暈成一塌糊塗的妝容卸下，露出底下稚氣未脫的面孔。

「Wolfgang、Wolfgang。」直到整張面容回到他最熟悉的樣子，Leopold輕拍了拍孩子的臉。

「嗯……？」Wolfgang從鼻腔哼唧了聲，緩慢地睜開眼，酒精讓他的腦袋運轉速度急遽下降，他愣愣地望著父親，表情傻得可愛。

「來、過來這裡。」Leopold摟著孩子走向臥房，咿呀一聲推開房門。

他哄著Wolfgang脫下外套和鞋躺上床，青年微垂著頭，在此刻特別老實地在父親擺弄下躺得規規矩矩。

Leopold替孩子掖好被角，俯身伸出手再次捋順了Wolfgang的髮，手指沿著下頷的線條撫過，經過粉色唇瓣時，情不自禁地在上頭來回摩娑，Wolfgang下意識地添了舔唇，濕滑的舌擦過Leopold的指尖，他像是觸電般地收回手，隨即迅速地直起身準備離開。

Wolfgang的眼睛頓時瞪大，像是驚醒似地、一溜煙地爬起來（方才Leopold整頓好的一切頓時白費），他一把抱住Leopold的腰：「Papa、Papa別走！別丟下Wolfie一個人……」

Leopold低下頭，瞧見用盡全力埋在自己胸口、不住顫動的一頭燦金髮絲，幾乎要聽到自己勉力維繫的冷靜發出脆響、支離破碎地化為煙塵。

「唔！」Wolfgang猝不及防地被推倒在鬆軟床鋪，發出悶哼，父親粗重的呼吸沒逃過他靈敏的耳朵，他睜開眼，深深地望進Leopold的眼裡，面頰濕潤卻露出了笑容。

Wolfgang的笑容裡混著心碎，更多的卻是愛，濃烈得幾乎要滿溢而出，青年對著父親伸出雙手，Leopold的心猛地一震，無可抑制地俯下身去，柔荑纏上他的頸脖，他聽見孩子在他耳邊發出滿足的喟嘆。

於是他放任自己。

卸去皮帶，久未見光的豐腴臀瓣自天鵝絨褲中滑出，Wolfgang以最赤裸坦誠的模樣與父親相見，衣衫半開，毫無防備地裸露脆弱的頸脖和胸腹，像是邀請似地，他對著Leopold敞開了腿。

甬道乾澀得令人疼痛，青年咬緊牙關，額際被硬生生逼出冷汗，Leopold見狀連忙便要退出，Wolfgang卻在此刻收緊雙腿，壓在父親的腰際上讓陰莖埋的更深。

「請別離開我、父親……」他抵著Leopold的額，幾乎像是懇求般地低喃。

Leopold緊皺著眉頭，緩慢且深切地挺入，饒是未準備完善，他仍不允許自己的失控傷害孩子。

Wolfgang像攀著唯一的浮木緊緊擁著父親，手指卻難忍地開闔，呻吟破碎地蔓延在兩人極近的氣息之間。

當Leopold終於深埋進Wolfgang體內時，他再度攫住了孩子的唇，年輕的神才倏地瞪大眼、愣了片刻，隨即心滿意足地闔上眼眸，專心感受父親的一舉一動。

男人的舌強勢地侵擾青年的口腔，舌尖抵上他的上顎，恣意地來回舔弄，麻癢沿著齒列竄進大腦，再向下像條蛇般地鑽入尾椎，從骨子裡滲出的酥軟牽出他絲絲呻吟。

他們貪婪地汲取彼此的氣息，Wolfgang幾乎要以為自己在作夢，否則現實怎能如此美好，虛幻得令人不敢置信？

親吻。

他們交換著無數無關情慾只為愛的親吻。

Leopold開始緩緩挺動下身，他熟知Wolfgang的每處敏感，粗熱陰莖逕自頂上前列腺，沿著那塊細嫩區域不停地打磨輾壓，青年的腰難忍地扭動，Leopold猶如最耐心的獵手，一次一次地引誘著他向前，在父親面前，他早已無處可逃，而他也甘願，被攻城掠地。

甜膩呻吟從喉間溢出，他甚至忍不住伸手，想要撫弄自己翹的老高的性器，卻被Leopold一把捉住，壓至床側。

「別碰那兒、就靠後面。我知道你做得到，Wolfie。」Leopold一邊在孩子的耳邊說著，一邊猛力地深深挺入，Wolfgang被撞得不禁仰起頸脖，Leopold沿著柔滑線條一路落下吻，身下動作卻是越發猛烈。

像是要把囊袋也撞進去似地，整張床舖在劇烈動作下搖晃得咿呀作響，與臀肉相擊的脆響一同傳進年輕音樂家的耳裡，Wolfgang原本就泛著薄紅的臉頰幾乎要噌噌地冒出熱氣。

「哈、啊――」Wolfgang猛地彈起腰肢，幾乎像條離水的魚，他難抑地發出哀鳴，隨即緊緊閉上嘴，只餘鼻腔激烈地喘息，白嫩的臀瓣被拍擊得泛起一層薄紅，交合處甚至泛起了淫靡白沫。

他的耳尖幾乎紅得滴血，父親肯定聽見了，那樣放蕩的叫喚和身下源源不絕傳來的水聲，他咬著下唇、羞愧難當地想著。

Leopold發現了孩子的沉默：「叫出來，我告訴過你了Wolfgang，那是你很舒服的表現，沒什麼好害羞的。」他再度吻上了那雙如今已紅腫不堪的唇瓣，唇舌交纏之際頂開了Wolfgang的齒列，青年嗚咽著全身輕顫。

他總是渴望被愛，但卻又不願為了生活妥協理想，搞砸一切再設法別開新徑，父親已經不只一次督促他遵循安排，於是懷疑像顆種子，悄悄地埋進他的心底：父親是否真的愛他？抑或是只愛著身為一個音樂家的他？

他不知道的是，他的父親也同樣需要他，每當Wolfgang違逆他的意思時，縱然氣得破口大罵，Leopold仍不忍真正棄孩子於不顧，放不下、離不開，更捨不得。

Wolfgang繼承了他的才能，並且顯然超出他更遠更遠，白皙優美的羽翼日益豐沛，而他害怕任何意外降臨在孩子身上，害怕事情超出他所能控制的範圍，會對Wolfgang造成傷害。

於是，仗著孩子對他猶如雛鳥一般的依戀，貪婪且自私地留住他，成為沃夫岡永遠炙熱而純真的信仰。

而此刻，他們緊緊相擁，彷彿是非紛擾已然遠去，所有問題的答案已不再重要，Leopold與Wolfgang的鼻尖透著汗，輕輕地相貼，釋放最原始的歡愉之際，再度深深地親吻對方。

無關情慾只為愛。

褪去所有世俗價值，此刻的他們僅屬於彼此。


End file.
